Shadows of their past
by XxKatZILAxX
Summary: A story of Sakura's mission to find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha.One sided SasuSaku, NaruHina, KibaIno. Might have lemon in 3rd chapter. COMPLETE!
1. Beginning

He walked along,his dark ebony locks flowing along as wisps of wind blew through the silent darkness. His onyx eyes staring blankly ahead. He held firmly to his left arm, it had been dislocated at the shoulder. Blood seeped from the wound to his stomach, causing him to wince every time he took a step. He stopped at the top of a hill overlooking a village, small and quiet. Walking slowly he made his way down the hill, entering the unknown village. He hid his face form a few on lookers, he entered a vacant hotel room, locking the door. He didn't know where the village was located but didn't care. He had gotten away alive and thats all that mattered now. He sat down on the small bed, grabbing his shoulder. He bit down into his lip as he pulled his shoulder up briskly and back into place, a sickening cracking sound filled the room. He inhaled sharply, ignoring his own pain. He slowly moved his shoulder, testing its flexibility. He snickered, impressed with his work. He pulled off his blood soaked shirt, throwing it to the ground. His wound was deep, ripping into his muscles and still bleeding. He took out a medical wrap, wrapping it around his stomach tightly. He winced again as he pressed his hand over the cut, stopping the bleeding. Once he finished he stood, replaying the nights events in his head. He had escaped from Orochimaru's layer after killing his right hand man, Kabuto. Orochimaru had sent his ninjas after him, he took them out easily. Orochimaru then attacked him himself, he had taken him down, earning hi numerous cuts and bruises. He unstrapped his katana from his waist, sitting it against the wall. Stretching his shoulder once more he layed down on the hard bed, pulling the thin sheets to his shoulders and shut his eyes. The 17 year old soon found himself asleep, dreams turning to nightmares of his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Meanwhile:

The pink haired kunoichi rose briskly from her seat, sending papers flying in all directions. She yawned, her once sparkling jade eyes dull from exhaustion. She had been working at the hospital for two days straight. Sleep had finally caught up to her and she had succumbed to it without an argue. She had bee woken by her sensai's yelling,

"Sakura!"the older woman yelled again, stepping into the cluttered room.

"what are you sill doing here?" the blond asked.

"g-goman-nasai, Tsunade-shishou"Sakura bowed.

Tsunade shook her head,

you spend too much time here, go home, I'm giving you tomorrow off"

"b-but Tsunade-shishou the patients nee-"

"Sakura"Tsunade said sternly.

Sakura nodded, gathering books and scrolls from the floor. She gave one more quick nod before hurrying out of the building.

She walked along the dark quiet streets, sighing to herself. It was only a short distance to her apartment. She opened the door, flipping on the light, revealing the tidy space. She took off her boots, throwing her books on the floor next to them. She lazily wandered to here room, not even bothering to change, she flopped on her bed and falling asleep.

The next day

It was noon in konoha, a fiery young blond ran through the street. His eyes resembling the ocean as blue as they were. He had a smile plastered on his face as he hopped onto a rooftop. He inhaled deeply, the scent of Ramen filling his nose. His smile widened into a grin, he hopped off the roof, wandering into the small shop. He sat down at a stool, winking at the young brunette behind the counter, she looked away, blushing.

"hey there Naruto" a man his age said, coming into the shop, his arm around a blond.

"hey Kiba,Ino"Naruto replied.

The two sat down next to each other, the brunette boy turned to Naruto,

"so anything new today, any good missions?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head,

"nothing good, all the missions have been taken by the new gennin"He sighed then grinned,

"I can remember when we first became gennin, and had to go through the chunnin exams" he slightly laughed at the memory.

Kiba nodded,

"thats when you kicked the snot outta me and Gaara"he laughed.

Naruto laughed along with him. Ino only shook her head,

"it wasn't all that fun for me, I had to fight Sakura and my hair got cut" she wined. Kiba chuckled putting his arm around her,

"yeah but thats when I first noticed you" he said sweetly. Ino blushed,

"hey guys I just thought of something"Naruto interrupted.

Kiba and Ino turned to him, questionable looks on their faces.

"where is Sakura? I went into the hospital today and she wasn't there"Naruto said, mostly thinking out loud.

"I don't know, I noticed that too"Ino said.

Naruto stood quickly,

"we have to find her"he said running out of the shop. Kiba and Ino followed.

"hey you ramens here!!!"the girl behind the counter yelled after them.

Sakura was just waking up from her well needed slumber. She sat up, stretching her arms out, everything was fine until she heard the all-too-familiar voice of Naruto yelling for her. She grumbled, standing up and going to her window. She looked out, seeing Naruto running around franticly in search for her.

"Naruto!"she yelled.

He turned, looking up at her,

"there you are!!"he grinned, jumping up to her window.

"what is it that you want Naruto?"she asked angrily.

He didn't want to admit to her that he thought she was in trouble, she might take it wrong, like he was saying she was weak or something, so he lied,

"uh..you..wanna...train with me?"he asked.

She looked pensive, as if she didn't believe him, but she smiled,

"ok I'll be down in a bit"she said then shut her window on him, he fell back onto the ground.

Naruto sat on the ground in front of Sakura's door, shaking his head.

'why does she have to hit me?"he mumbled.

"because you deserve it" Naruto turned, seeing Sakura smirking down at him.

He stood, rubbing the back of his head,

"ready?"he asked.

"yeah, to kick your ass"She laughed.

He smirked,

"no way"he said. They took off heading toward the training field.

They arrived, standing near the three logs that stood up out of the ground.

"ok lets-"Naruto stopped, seeing as Sakura was looking quite sadly at the three logs.

"Sakura-chan?"he asked worriedly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, she smiled,

"I'm ok"she said, wiping the tears away.

Naruto shook his head,

"your thinking about...him,huh?"he said, she nodded sadly.

Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around her,

"I can remember when we first became a team"he slightly chuckled.

She nodded,

"hehe yeah" She smiled through her tears.

"and Kakashi used the thousand ears of death jutsu on me"Naruto laughed.

"yeah and when he told us that we all passed"Sakura said, laughing along with him.

They both sighed,

"I just wish everything could go back to normal"she said sadly.

"well we-"Naruto stopped.

"Naruto-san,Sakura-san!"a jonnin came running up to them.

"oi, Shikamaru, what is it?"Naruto asked.

"this is troublesome but,Tsunade-sama sent me to get you two"he said in a bored tone.

"well there goes our training"Naruto laughed.

They hurried to the hokage tower, once they knocked on the door they entered. Tsunade sat at the big desk in the middle of the room.

"what is it Tsunade-baa-chan?"Naruto asked, putting his arms behind his head.

Tsunade ignored his comment and looked straight at Sakura,

"I know I gave you today off but there is an important mission that has just come up,for both of you"Tsunade began, "ninjas in the river country spotted an S-class criminal last night, he went into a hotel and left early this morning, he was headed toward the land of wind, we suspect that he is meeting others there" the blond explained.

"so we have to track him down, and bring him back for interrogation?"Sakura asked unsure.

"close, you have to capture him and bring him back, making sure that any others with him are completely taken out, you will have other assistance on this mission too, I will be sending Sai along to help take them out."Tsunade explained.

"but who is this criminal?"naruto asked curiously.

At this Tsunade's face dropped into a slight frown,

"you know him...Uchiha Sasuke,bring him back"she said.

Naruto gasped, Sakura only looked to the ground, holding back the tears stinging her eyes.

'so...he's close' she thought.

One hour later they were ready, Sai had just arrived. Naruto looked determined, he had it et in his mind that he was going to get Sasuke, finally after four years of searching, he wouldn't let him get away again. Sakura only planned everything out, she wanted everything to go right, she wanted him to come home, back to the village, to Naruto, to her.

"lets go"Sai said.

They nodded once before springing into the trees, speeding towards the wind country. They moved with the speed of a cheetah, jumping from tree to tree, not missing a single branch.

"Sasuke"Naruto growled under his breath, increasing his speed.

Sakura looked at Naruto's back, he was ahead of her, quickly gaining distance from her and Sai. She pushed off the last tree branch hard, jumping up to Naruto's side. He glanced at her, then looking back in front of him.

"Suna isn't that far, if we travel all night without stopping we'll get there about noon tomorrow'"Naruto inferred.

Sakura shook her head in protest,

"I know you want to find him as soon as possible but"she sighed, "I want to find him as bad as you...maybe even more. But we need to stop, If we don't rest we won't stand a chance against the others, not including him"she explained.

Naruto huffed, lightly growling, but nodded in understanding to her words. She smiled, he looked away, glaring ahead of them.

"I'll get you teme"

Once night fell they stopped in a small clearing, next to a creek. Sai was washing off his face and brushes, setting them all up for their big fight. Sakura started a fire and was cooking three fish over it, she glanced over at Naruto, sitting up in a tree, staring out in the direction of the sand village, you could already tell the difference of the area. The ground was not soft, but hard due to the mixture of sand and dirt.

"Naruto"she called, he turned, eyes staring blankly at her.

She cleared her throat,

"your foods done"she said, smiling.

He nodded, jumping down next to her, Sai came over sitting with them around the fire.

"so who is this Uchiha?"Sai asked, fake smiling.

"he was our former team mate when we were gennin" Sakura said, ignoring the amusement in his voice.

"and he betrayed the village?"Sai asked, Sakura nodded, Naruto shot him a warning glare.

Naruto took a bite from his fish, Sakura following suit. Sai looked over their expressions, they looked

pissed, but at the same time, sadness evident in their eyes. He stopped talking, not wanting to get hit by Sakura's super strength.

By the time they got done eating it was late, Sakura pulled off her boots, weapons, and her headband. Naruto and Sai, both pulled off their shoes and layed down on opposite ends of he tent, Sakura sighed, laying down and yawning. Soon she was asleep, her dreams of Sasuke and what she was to encounter meeting him again.


	2. Capture

One hour later they were ready, Sai had just arrived. Naruto looked determined, he had it et in his mind that he was going to get Sasuke, finally after four years of searching, he wouldn't let him get away again. Sakura only planned everything out, she wanted everything to go right, she wanted him to come home, back to the village, to Naruto, to her.

"lets go"Sai said.

They nodded once before springing into the trees, speeding towards the wind country. They moved with the speed of a cheetah, jumping from tree to tree, not missing a single branch.

"Sasuke"Naruto growled under his breath, increasing his speed.

Sakura looked at Naruto's back, he was ahead of her, quickly gaining distance from her and Sai. She pushed off the last tree branch hard, jumping up to Naruto's side. He glanced at her, then looking back in front of him.

"Suna isn't that far, if we travel all night without stopping we'll get there about noon tomorrow'"Naruto inferred.

Sakura shook her head in protest,

"I know you want to find him as soon as possible but"she sighed, "I want to find him as bad as you...maybe even more. But we need to stop, If we don't rest we won't stand a chance against the others, not including him"she explained.

Naruto huffed, lightly growling, but nodded in understanding to her words. She smiled, he looked away, glaring ahead of them.

"I'll get you teme"

Once night fell they stopped in a small clearing, next to a creek. Sai was washing off his face and brushes, setting them all up for their big fight. Sakura started a fire and was cooking three fish over it, she glanced over at Naruto, sitting up in a tree, staring out in the direction of the sand village, you could already tell the difference of the area. The ground was not soft, but hard due to the mixture of sand and dirt.

"Naruto"she called, he turned, eyes staring blankly at her.

She cleared her throat,

"your foods done"she said, smiling.

He nodded, jumping down next to her, Sai came over sitting with them around the fire.

"so who is this Uchiha?"Sai asked, fake smiling.

"he was our former team mate when we were genin" Sakura said, ignoring the amusement in his voice.

"and he betrayed the village?"Sai asked, Sakura nodded, Naruto shot him a warning glare.

Naruto took a bite from his fish, Sakura following suit. Sai looked over their expressions, they looked

pissed, but at the same time, sadness evident in their eyes. He stopped talking, not wanting to get hit by Sakura's super strength.

By the time they got done eating it was late, Sakura pulled off her boots, weapons, and her headband. Naruto and Sai, both pulled off their shoes and layed down on opposite ends of he tent, Sakura sighed, laying down and yawning. Soon she was asleep, her dreams of Sasuke and what she was to encounter meeting him again.

Sakura was up, first thing in the morning, gathering her things for the big meet. Sai was pulling on his sandals and Naruto, the one who was so determined, was still asleep, sprawled out in the tent.

"way to be ready to get Sasuke back"Sakura mumbled, rolling her eyes.

She picked up one of Naruto's shoes, throwing it at him. It hit in his stomach, he awoke with a loud "oof".

"Naruto we have to leave soon if we actually want to catch up to Sasuke today"Sakura implied, and with that, he was up, throwing on his cloths and shoes.

He was dressed in 5 seconds flat. And in another minute they were ready and moving. Naruto was ahead, grinning from ear to ear, he was ready, ready for anything that came his way. He would get Sasuke back this time. He wasn't the same little kid anymore, he had trained hard, just for this moment, and he knew that Sakura had done the same. She wasn't the same girl he had known when they were twelve, she was stronger, faster, and a heck of a lot smarter. He nodded to himself confidently, they could do this, and if they couldn't, well, that wasn't an option.

Again after they traveled far enough, they had already made it into the wind country, just miles from Suna. They knew he wasn't there, so they stopped, Sakura began planning,

"Tsunade-sama said he was headed here so, if I'm correct then he'll be-"

"right here"a low voice came from behind them.

A chill ran down Sakura's spine, she knew that voice, just hearing it made her shake. Naruto turned furiously, spotting four people standing tall on a sand dune. Sakura studied them, one was very tall, his hair a fiery orange. Another, with ghost white hair and teeth like a shark, he had a guillotine-like sword strapped to his back(which looked oddly familiar). The next was a girl, she had red hair, uneven, long on one side and short on the other. Her glasses black and thick rimmed, she put her hands on her hips. And then there was him, the man they hadn't seen in so long, the man they needed to bring home,

"Sasuke"Sakura whispered. She studied him, his left shoulder looked off balance for some reason and he was slightly bent as to not put pressure on one point of his stomach.

Naruto was too busy glaring at Sasuke and growling like an animal to notice the others, or maybe he just didn't care.

"teme"he growled, his anger growing.

Sakura glanced at him, she knew what would happen if he got too mad.

"so you've managed to find me"Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto as chakra started to swirl around him.

"we've come to take you back Sasuke!"Sakura yelled, gritting her teeth.

"Sasuke chuckled,

"what no 'kun'?"

Sakura returned his previous smirk,

"I've grown out of that"she said rather mockingly.

The red head next to Sasuke scoffed, crossing her arms,

"you know these people?"she asked disgusted.

Sasuke acted as if he didn't hear what she said, he only stared Sakura in the eye, ignoring the yells from Naruto.

Naruto at the moment was pissed, his anger rising. His eyes changed from the normal blue to the dark crimson of blood, eyes of a demon. His canines growing fang-like, his nails growing into claws. Red chakra engulfed him in a rare form. chakra above him formed into ears of a fox, a tail-like form behind him. While all this around Naruto took place Sakura and Sasuke stayed lock, his eyes didn't change into the sharingan as she thought he would have done.

"Sasuke-sama" the white haired one spoke up, Suigetsu.

Finally Sasuke looked away from Sakura, he seemed to have been studying her for something.

"what is it?"Sasuke asked, not really caring.

"the fox boy..."Suigetsu smirked, pointing at Naruto "he's getting stronger by the second".

Sasuke only nodded, turning to Naruto, he smirked.

"come on Naruto, can you go through with it? Come at me with your all"Sasuke motioned for him to attack.

This only made Naruto madder, another tail began to appear with the other, he bent down on all fours, ready to strike. Bending his back legs he lept forward, aiming straight for Sasuke. The others backed away quickly, Sakura watched from a distance. Naruto pulled back his right arm as he flew toward Sasuke, once he was close enough he plowed his fist into the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke disappeared when Naruto landed on all fours on the ground.

"you really are a dobe"Sasuke said from behind him.

Angered Naruto growled, sweeping his legs under Sasuke's, barley missing as he jumped away. Sasuke only laughed, mocking Naruto. Naruto pulled his right arm up, punching the ground then pulling back his left arm and sending a chkara arm at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back, dodging the flying chakra arm but not seeing the other arm that came out of the ground and grabbed him. He winced as Naruto squeezed his stomach wound,

"Sasuke-kun!!!"Karin, the red head yelled.

Sakura took this chance to go after Karin, who was too distracted to see her running at her, chakra built up in her hand. Sakura sent Karin flying back, hit in the gut and coughing up blood.

"just wait until I really hit you"Sakura said running at Karin, who was struggling to stand.

"y-you bitch!"Karin coughed, she stumbled to her feet, only to be kicked in the gut then hit over the head.

Sai, who had stayed out of everything was suddenly busy, Suigetsu had walked over to him. They stood, staring at each other.

"well hello, brother"Suigetsu said, licking his lips.

For once Sai's eyes got wide, all this time he had thought that his brother was dead, but here he was, standing in front of him. Suigetsu reached back, grabbing the handle of his sword,

"this was a great reunion but my orders are clear, you will die now"Suigetsu smirked, pulling the large sword from his back and lunging at Sai.

Meanwhile Sasuke was having some trouble with Naruto, some of the demon chakra had gotten into his wounds, acting as a poison. This was going too far, he needed to end this now. Sakura had gotten Karin down again, she was about to take her out completely. Naruto was about to lunge at Sasuke again, Sasuke saw an opening and smirked. Snakes shot from his sleeve, heading for Sakura. They wrapped around her waist, she gasped as she was pulled back toward Sasuke. He held her tight, up in front of him like a shield, Naruto stopped abruptly, coming close to hitting her.

"you come any closer and I'll kill her"Sasuke threatened, a snake wrapping around her throat.

Naruto started reverting back, his anger still high, he didn't want to take the chance of loosing control and killing her.

"Hebi" Sasuke ordered, the team broke up, Juugo helping Karin Stand, "move"he orderd.

They nodded, taking off, Sasuke had to make a decision quick,

"don't follow us, or else"he threatened, squeezing Sakura's neck, knocking her out.

He threw her over his shoulder and disappearing. Naruto stood there, Sai limping toward him,

"she's gone"he whispered, a tear running down his cheek.


	3. the clan's fate

Ok I really haven't updated any time soon so this chapter is like, extra long

* * *

Sasuke's team traveled quickly, soon reaching the end of the wind country. They stopped once they felt they were safe. Sasuke sat Sakura's unconscious body down, leaning her against a tree. Karin sat across from her, scowling.  
"why did you bring her?"she asked angrily.  
"It was the only way to keep Naruto from following us, and she might be of good use. She is a highly trained medical ninja, and we all know that once we find Itachi we'll need healed at one point"Sasuke explained.  
Karin crossed her arms. Suigetsu walked over to Sakura, leaning down in front of her and smirking.  
"shes kinda cute"he said turning to Sasuke.  
Sasuke closed his eyes, crossing his arms,  
"she had a thing for me when we were younger"he implied.  
"heh...ever fuck her?"Suigetsu asked.  
Sasuke didn't even flinch at the question, Karin almost died,  
"no" Sasuke replied simply.  
"why not?"Suigetsu asked, sitting down next to Sasuke, "i would" he added.  
Sasuke opened his eyes, sharingan flaring,  
"you are not to touch her, none of you are"he said firmly.  
"alright alright jeez" Suigetsu said, holding up his hands in defense.  
"now, start setting up the tents, we'll rest here tonight"Sasuke ordered.  
They all nodded, standing and setting everything up. Sasuke built a fire in the middle of the site, sitting down next to it.  
"so when will she wake up?"Juugo asked.  
"not too long from now, when she does, let me take care of it"Sasuke said, sighing and shutting his eyes.  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, her head hurt and she was exhausted. She looked around, recognizing the four from earlier, she stood quickly, getting into a fighting position. She wobbled a little here and there, Sasuke stood, smirking and walking towards her.  
"where am I?"Sakura asked, trying to sound tough.  
Sasuke saw right through her,  
"I brought you along, Naruto couldn't follow us then, so, If you don't want to die and hurt Naruto, I would do as I say"Sasuke ordered.  
Sakura scowled, not liking what he was saying but put her fists down anyway.  
"good"Sasuke turned away, walking back and sitting by the fire.  
Sakura hesitated before following after him, sitting down beside him. She felt out of place, sitting by a man she didn't even know, and the man she used to love. Suigetsu opened his mouth to talk to Sakura but Sasuke sent him a glare,  
"say Sasuke-kun"Karin said, walking over to Sasuke.  
"hn?"he mumbled.  
"what do you say we share a tent tonight?"she asked like a little girl.  
Sakura studied her, she seemed to have a thing for Sasuke, a fan-girlish thing, and Sasuke seemed to want nothing to do with her.  
"I will share my tent with Sakura, to make sure she doesn't leave in the middle of the night"Sasuke replied coolly.  
Karin looked pissed, Sakura was kinda shocked, a little tint of pink on her cheeks.

Not much longer and it was dark, they started crawling into their tents. Sasuke showed Sakura his, letting her in first, he followed her in, zipping up the tent and sitting in front of the door. Sakura sat at the other end, just looking at Sasuke. They were quiet for a moment before Sasuke said something,  
"I need you to do something for me"  
Sakura cocked her head to the side,  
"what?"she asked.  
Sasuke pulled off his shirt, immediately dirty thoughts flooded her mind and her face reddened. Then she noticed the large gash on his stomach, and the way his shoulder was in place.  
"what happened?"she asked, leaning forward, slightly touching his shoulder, he winced, she pulled her hand back fast.  
"once I got away from Orochimarau, he attacked me, I fought him and won but he got me good"Sasuke explained.  
"and you want me to heal you?"she asked, he nodded.  
She gulped, but moved closer to him.  
"lay on your back"she ordered, he did what she told him.  
She carefully took the bandages from his stomach, revealing the large wound. She placed her hands over his stomach, trying to regain herself and not think about how great of a stomach he had. Her hands glowed green, she pumped chakra into the wound, he winced as the flesh closed up and he was healed. He sat up, running his hand over his stomach.  
"your arm isn't in the right position, If I want to fix it I have to dislocate it and relocate it, then heal it when it is the right place" Sakura explained.  
Sasuke nodded as Sakura placed her hands on his shoulder. He prepared himself, Sakura pulled back his arm briskly. Pulling it out of place, he winced, groaning in pain. She popped it in place, her hands glowing and It healing right. He rotated his shoulder around,  
"thanks"he mumbled.  
She smiled,  
"no problem"  
Then there was a silence, Sakura felt awkward sitting across from a half naked Sasuke and everything being quiet.  
"w-well I guess I'll go to sleep then"Sakura said awkwardly.  
Sasuke only nodded shutting his eyes, he was still sitting in front of the exit. She layed down on the single sleeping bag, huddling to herself, for some reason she was freezing.  
"Sakura..."

Sakura sat up, looking over at the Uchiha,  
"yeah?"she asked, shivering in the cold.  
He stood walking to her, she slightly backed away, but to no avail. He reached to the top of her head pulling off her headband. She tried grabbing it back but he had already threw it down.  
"your here with us for now, we can't have people seeing it, you'll give us away...instead wear this..."he threw her some clothes, folded neatly.  
She unfolded them, studying the articles carefully. They consisted of a white open shirt like his, a tight black shirt for underneath it. Tight black shorts, like her own, a red skirt-like fabric over top of that and a purple rope belt. She looked up at him, standing to change.  
"I can't change while your here" she said, fidgeting in her place.  
He sighed turning around,  
"there, now hurry so we can sleep, we have a lot of ground to cover"  
She nodded, quickly changing into the cloths he gave her, putting her own in her pack.  
"ok" she said, he turned, examining her. With a quick nod he sat again, she followed suit, laying down.  
These cloths actually kept her warmer than she was in her old ones, she was finally comfortable. She ended up drifting into sleep not soon afterward.  
Sakura's Dream  
(Sakura's dream is a memory from her past)  
She was meeting up with Naruto and Sasuke on the bridge where all their meetings were held. They had made plans for that day to go out of Konoha and to the small spa. Everything about that day was great, the sun was shining and every ninja had been given the day off. She smiled when she saw Sasuke and Naruto standing on the bridge together. Naruto was across from Sasuke, looking down at the steamy water. Sasuke was standing with his eyes shut, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"hey guys" she greeted, smiling brightly as she approached them.  
"hn" Sasuke muttered, not even looking at her.  
"Sakura-chan, good morning!" Naruto exulted.  
Sakura disregarded Sasuke regular reply and face Naruto completely.  
"were you waiting on me or is Kakashi-sensai coming too?" she asked.  
"nope it's just us today!"Naruto grinned.  
She nodded,  
"well then lets go" she laughed, she took off running.  
Naruto stumbled a bit before following after, Sasuke only sighed, walking gingerly behind them.  
Once they arrived they looked around, no one was there but them and the spa workers, Kakashi did tell them that it would be quiet there, just not this quiet. Naruto ran up to one of the spa workers,  
"we have three, a girl and two boys"he said.  
The spa worker nodded, taking out three towels and leading them out to the spa area. There was one large Onsen, Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances.  
"is there another one for the girls?"Naruto asked.  
The spa worker shook his head,  
"this is a joint spa, how old are you anyway?"  
"we're 15"Sasuke replied, speaking for the first time that whole day.  
"you'll be fine then, enjoy" the spa worker said handing them their towels.  
"the changing room is over there"he pointed to his right then walked back inside.  
Sasuke went into the dressing room, followed by Naruto. Sakura hesitated before she too went in, luckily there was a stall that she could get dressed in. She slipped the towel around her petite body,  
"are you guys decent?"she called.  
"yeah, just come out already" Sasuke mused.  
She gulped before she came out of the stall, they both had towels around their waists.  
"come on!"Naruto exclaimed, running back out to the Onsen. Sasuke glanced at Sakura,  
"If your too uncomfortable with this, we can always go to another Onsen with separate baths" Sasuke offered. Sakura was a little shocked, Sasuke actually said something that wasn't an insult, it wasn't exactly a compliment or anything but it was still nice. She didn't want to make him go through any trouble so she shook her head,  
"no it's fine" she smiled.  
"hn" he nodded.  
They both heard a large splash, they both shook their heads, walking out to the Onsen and seeing Naruto grinning in the water. Sasuke slipped off his towel and stepped in, Sakura was beat red.  
"come on Sakura!"Naruto yelled, "here we'll turn around"  
They both turned, Sakura gulped before she slipped off her towel and stepped completely into the water. She sat down, the steamy water covering her chest,  
"ok guys" she said, they turned back around.  
Naruto grinned, Sasuke nodded.  
"1 2 3..."Naruto quickly turned back around and stared swimming around in a big circle, laughing along the way, Sakura giggled.  
Sasuke moved next to Sakura, shaking his head at Naruto's childish actions. Sakura watched Naruto swim around like a little kid, and that sparked a sudden thought. What did she want to do with the rest of her life? Did she want kids? And if she did, how many? All of this was just randomly hitting her, she had never thought of any of it before. She turned to Sasuke,  
"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question?"she asked.  
He glanced at her,  
"sure"  
She hesitated for only a minute, then came right out and said it,  
"what do you want to do after you kill Itachi?" She asked.  
He looked at her funny, studying her face and trying to decide weather it was a good thing to answer or just to keep quiet.  
"I mean like, do you want to have kids or whatever? You really don't have to answer that though, I was just wandering"she said, casting her eyes down at the rippling water lapping at her chest.  
He smirked, what a question to ask, what was going through her mind?  
"actually," she looked up at him, listening carefully as he spoke, "I do, I want to have my family back, and I don't want to have anything happen to them" he said.  
Sakura stared wide-eyed at him, she had never heard him say anything like that before, never heard him express himself this much, especially to her. She didn't know how to respond so she just nodded.  
Thats when it was all starting to fade away, just like every other good memory she had with Sasuke, they all just faded to black, and she would forget them.  
End of Dream

Sakura woke from her deep sleep, in the middle of the night, suddenly warmer than she had been. She opened her eyes, glancing around for Sasuke. She didn't see him,

"mmm" she heard someone mumble.

She looked to her side, Sasuke layed beside her, still shirtless. Her face heated up, she backed away but couldn't, Sasuke had a hold of her waist. She didn't know weather she should move away or just go back to sleep. She sat there for a moment before laying back down, scooting closer to Sasuke. Even if he didn't know he was holding her, she still wanted to enjoy it. She smiled to herself, feeling the warmth of his body and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. What she didn't know was Sasuke was fully aware of her actions, he was awake, letting her do as she wanted, besides, he felt like he never wanted to let her go. She was asleep in his arms, and he soon fell asleep too, basking in the warmth of her body against his.

The next morning she woke up, Sasuke was gone and she was alone. She stepped out of the tent, spotting Sasuke and his team sitting by the fire.

"finally your awake"Karin grumbled.

Sakura glared at her, Karin glared back.

"Karin, shut up, your just jealous cause Sasuke slept in the same tent as Sakura and not you"Suigetsu mocked.

"fuck you!"Karin yelled.

Suigetsu smirked,

"you would"

"thats it!!"Karin yelled, chasing Suigetsu around.

Sasuke shook his head while Sakura rolled her eyes. She sat down next to Sasuke, smiling.

"put up the tents, we need to get moving"Sasuke ordered.

Juugo began putting everything away while Karin and Suigetsu argued back and fourth.

After a while everything was packed up and they were heading into the trees. Sakura followed right beside Sasuke; Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu behind them. She looked at Sasuke,

"so are you going after Itachi?" she asked curiously.

He glanced at her, looking away after a minute,

"yes" he replied simply.

She looked away, concentrating at the branches she landed on.

"Sasuke-sama!"Karin yelled from the end of the line.

Sasuke stopped, causing Sakura to stumbled to a stop on a branch behind him; the rest of the team stopping too. Sasuke didn't even look back as he spoke,

"what is it?" he said more than asked her.

She flinched at his cold reaction,

"I'm sensing Itachi's chakra" she said.

Sakura saw Sasuke's body tense,

"how long till we reach them?" he stated.

"If we stop now, two days, if we continue, about a day and a half" she replied.

Sasuke turned, looking at Sakura for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking of something important. He took a deep breath, looking at his team,

"we need to find a place to sleep, a town"

"what, why!?"Karin asked.

"yeah if we leave now we'll get him quicker, and if we needed to stop then why don't we just tent up!?"Suigetsu half yelled.

Sasuke glared at his team, sharingan flaring, they all flinched. Sakura stared wide-eyed at Sasuke,

'what is so important that we stop?' she thought.

"split up, find a town"Sasuke ordered.

"H-HAI!" his teamed stuttered out, dashing off.

Half an hour later they returned,

"we found a small village about 200 yards east"Suigetsu said.

"good, lets go"Sasuke ordered, they all dashed off, Sakura following.

The whole way there she thought of many reasons why Sasuke wanted to stop, her top theory was that...he was scared, scared he was going to lose, lose his life and not get revenge on his family. But that thought got wiped away, Sasuke wasn't scared, he wasn't scared of anything, she knew him better than that to think he was afraid. Thats when her thoughts were interrupted, seeing the gates to the small village. The village was small, the gate was rickety and seemed to have been there as long as the earth had been alive. There was one small hotel in the village, only two rooms available, so they bunked like that night before. Sakura loomed in the bathroom, leaning against the wall in the shower, letting the warm water hit her skin and run down her chest and back. She sighed deeply, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She dried off with one of the towels provided, wondering who else had used it before her. She slipped on her tight black undershirt and tight shorts, knowing thats what she would have to sleep in for a while. She walked out into the room spotting Sasuke...

He was sitting on the one bed that sat in the middle of the barley livable room. He had his shirt off, his head down, looking at an item in his hands. She walked up to him, sitting next to him on the bed, noting how lumpy it was.

"whats wrong Sasuke?"she asked, it seemed like deja vu.

He looked up at her, showing her the item he held. It was his old headband, a slash through the leaf symbol. She studied it carefully, wanting to know why there was any reason he had it out.

"this" he said "this is why I can't come back...why I can never..."he stopped, studying her reactions so far.

She stared at him, not a sign of what she was thinking in her eyes, he continued.

"I wanted to kill Itachi..kill him and bring my family back to honor...revenge is the only way for that to happen..."he stopped once again, setting the headband down next to his katana.

He turned to her,

"but there is a problem"he mumbled, Sasuke never mumbles.

"what is it?"Sakura asked, now completely confused.

"my goals, they both can't be completed if I'm dead..."he said, looking her in the eye.

That was when she finally got what he mean, he had two goals that she knew of, Kill Itachi, and restore his clan. He needed to restore his clan and to do that he needed a girl, someone strong enough to carry an Uchiha child, someone like her. Her face went bright red,

"y-you want me to..."she gulped.

"I want to make sure my clan is fully restored, I can't do that if I die fighting him, so this is my only option" Sasuke said.

"but what about Karin...why not her I-I mean..."Sakura was starting to lose it.

"she's weak, she is good for nothing but a tracker, you, on the other hand, your stronger than her, stronger than I've ever seen you, your capable of handling it" Sasuke said, leaning in closer to her, she scooted away. He used his quick speed to pin her against the headboard of the bed. His face close her hers, their lips almost touching.

"your my only hope" he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers, softly.

Her eyes widened as the man of her dreams kisses her, she had never imagined this would happen. She didn't know how to react, Sasuke pulled away, looking in her wide eyes. He closes his eyes, leaning in and kisses her again. This time she gives in, shutting her eyes and kissing his back, he runs his tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to let his tongue slip inside. His tongue slides around, tasting her, memorizing every inch, his tongue stroked hers softly. She pressed against his muscular chest, wanting to finally be close to him. He pulled her away from the headboard, laying her down on the bed under him. His lips went from hers, gliding gently down her jawline and onto her neck. She moaned as his tongue darted out, licking at a sensitive spot on her neck. She put her hands around his neck, her fingers tangling into his dark ebony locks. He pulled at her tight top, grumbling about why he had to give her a tight one, she giggled, sitting up and pulling it off for him. Once it was off he attacked her chest, licking at her collarbone and undoing her bra at one time. He pulled it off, throwing it to the ground in a hurry. She gasped as she felt him take one of her nipples in his mouth, rubbing the other with his thumb. She arched her back against him, pulling his head closer. Even though she knew that everything was about lust and his own family, she knew that she had to do this. She promised that she would do anything to help him, even if it meant losing her virginity and, her heart, in the process. She moaned, pulling at the purple rope around his waist. He undid it, pulling his pants off and hers at the same time. The only thing she hoped right now was that his team didn't catch them, but she pushed that thought away. Sasuke kissed down her stomach, reaching her black underwear. She moaned softly and suddenly, he felt bad, bad that she was giving up so much, so much for him. He knew that she still loved him, but he didn't exactly know how he felt about her, all he knew was that she was the only he wanted to bear his children. Was that love? He didn't know, but he was going to find out. He pulled off her underwear, revealing a small patch of pink hair. She turned her head, embarrassed. She opened her legs wider, letting his head slip in between. His tongue flicked out, licking at her, she moaned louder than before, tangling one of her hands In his hair tightly, the other grabbed the sheets.

"Sasuke"she moaned.

Her moans of delight and whimpers of content send a shiver up his spine, his boxers seemed tighter than ever. She moaned out as she came, he licked her clean, smirking up at her. He leaned back up to her, kissing her passionately while he slipped off his boxers, letting his fully erect member free. Without warning he pushed into, making it quick so she wouldn't have to deal with a lot of pain, he was already panting.

"god Sakura...your so tight"he said in almost a whisper.

A tear slid down her cheek from the pain she felt, he wiped it away lovingly. She smiled, kissing him as a signal she was fine. He started to thrust into her, their breathing increasing in pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist; her arms around his neck, digging her fingernails into his back. He started to thrust harder into her, making her moans louder and longer than before. She came to her release, coating Sasuke. He thrusted deeper into her, harder and harder until he came inside of her, filling her with what was his. He collapsed onto her, but rolled over after he had caught his breath. Sakura layed there, panting heavily, she wanted to tell him, she really felt like she needed to. She just didn't know what he would say,

"Sasuke-kun"she whispered, adding the 'kun' like the old days.

"hn"he mumbled, moving slightly closer to her.

"I want you to know...I still love you" she mumbled, falling into a deep sleep.

He watched her sleep for a minute, then pulled her close to him, letting her lay her head on his chest.

"i don't know...but I think I love you too"he whispered before he joined her in sleep.

Sakura woke up when she felt Sasuke move next to her, she opened her eyes lazily, glancing at the Uchiha. He stood up from the bed, completely naked, her face burned, she looked down at her own naked body. She pulled the covers over her chest, sitting up,

"morning"Sasuke mumbled, pulling on his boxers.

He sat down on the bed next to her, placing a hand on her stomach, he smirked,

"we should make sure it worked"

Sakura looked at him confusingly,

"wha-how?"she asked.

"if your pregnant, you should have a differ in your chakra pattern already, I'll use my sharingan to check for any subtle differences" he explained, his eyes switching from his usual dark eyes to eyes redder than blood.

She nodded slightly, watching his eyes scan over her stomach. After a few moments of silence his eyes returned to normal, looking up at her.

"so?"she asked impatiently.

For some reason, even though he had betrayed their village, left her alone, and kidnapped her, she was excited. It was the greatest honor to be holding the child of an Uchiha,

"well?"she pressed.

He smirked, leaning in and kissing her,

"your strong enough for this, I know you are, take care of our baby, If I die, your all they'll have"

Sakura's heart almost exploded as she heard those words, our baby, that sounded so important, nothing made her this happy before, and now that she was carrying his child, she felt like her life was complete. She smiled, throwing her arms around him, letting the blankets fall. He was caught off guard by her hug, but soon he wrapped his arms around her firmly.

"Sakura..theres only one more thing"Sasuke mumbled.

"yeah?"she asked, pulling the covers back up after their hug.

"don't mention this to the team, or Naruto or anybody" he said.

She frowned, sort of sad that only they would know about what was happening. She nodded either way,

"I won't"

He smirked,

"good. Now get dressed, we have to leave soon if we want to catch up to Itachi"Sasuke ordered, pulling on his clothes.

He stepped outside of their hotel room, yelling at Suigetsu and Karin for fighting. Sakura sighed loudly, she stood up, pulling her clothes on quickly. She packed up her weapons and essentials, stepping outside with the others. Sasuke glanced at her,

"ok since shes ready lets head out" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai" Hebi yelled, Sakura joining in for the first time.

They dashed off, Sakura next to Sasuke with the team behind them, Sasuke made sure not to strain her, he stopped only a couple times though.

It was now dark, the sky was full with bright stars that shone down on the moving team.

"Sasuke-sama, I've detected two other chakras, they're not Itachi's, It's that blond kid again"Karin yelled.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks,

"what"he stated.

They heard a loud scream that sounded faintly like the word 'teme'. Sakura knew that this was going to screw everything up, but she was glad Naruto was coming. She didn't want to leave Sasuke though, she wanted to help him defeat Itachi, so he could go back with her and Naruto.

The blond came crashing through the trees, tackling Sasuke to the ground. His eyes were already red as he held a kunai to Sasuke's throat. Sai came into the picture, capturing team Hebi in an ink cage.

Sasuke put his feet on Naruto's stomach, pushing Naruto up off of him. Naruto did a back flip, landing on his feet while he glared at Sasuke. Sakura watched as her teammates and Sasuke glared each other down.

"give Sakura-chan back"Naruto growled.

Sakura's eyes widened, Naruto's voice wasn't that deathly, the kyuubi had to be lending a lot more than chakra. She knew what would happen if Naruto got out of control, and she had to stop him before he did.

"Naruto, stop!" She yelled, running in between him and Sasuke.

Naruto's face softened only a little,

"get out of the way Sakura-chan"Naruto ordered.

"no!"she said defiantly.

Naruto's eyes widened with what he heard from her next,

"I'm not leaving until I help Sasuke-kun kill Itachi"

Naruto started reverting back to normal, against the kyuubi's will. He finally looked back at Sakura, blue eyes shining with tears, even though he had a determined face.

"Sai" Naruto said, "let them go" he ordered.

"why?"Sai asked.

"because we're not taking Sakura back yet, not until we help Sasuke kill his bastard brother" Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked back,

"this doesn't change anything"he stated.

"yeah, I know, but either way, I'm still going to take you back" Naruto grinned.

Sakura noticed how they sounded like they were young again, like a team again, and she smiled, loving how it felt. Sai released his cage jutsu, letting Hebi free.

"we can't move any more, we need to sleep" Sasuke said.

"pitch the tents!" Naruto yelled, grinning widely.

They pitched the tents, the order of where they slept is as follows:

Sai and Suigetsu

Karin and Juugo

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Sakura slept in between Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke slept quietly, barley making a sound. Naruto on the other hand was snoring loudly, moving constantly in his blankets. Sakura wanted to cuddle up to Sasuke like she had last night, but she didn't want Naruto to make a fuss, even if he was dead asleep, he might wake up.

The night went on, no one woke up for hours, Sakura soon dubbed it safe enough that Naruto wouldn't know, she scooted up close to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked in his half-asleep state, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her protectively close. Sakura fell asleep, comfortably in his arms. But, little did either one of them know(because in my stories people never knowXD)Naruto was awake, he smiled, seeing how happy Sakura was with Sasuke, what made him sad though was Naruto's true mission.

Flash Back

"what do you mean Tsunade-baa-chan?"Naruto asked confusingly.

They were back at the village, informing Tsunade about Sakura's capture.

"just what I said Naruto, thats your new mission"Tsunade said, taking a drink of her sake.

"m-maybe you've had too much to drink"Naruto reasoned.

"if you want Sakura back then it's the only way"Tsunade said, motioning Naruto and Sai out.

Naruto looked down at the tiled floor, tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't believe Tsunade was going to make him so this. It's his mission, he has to, he told himself. But he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

End Flash Back

Naruto didn't want to upset Sakura, but he had to get Sasuke at his weakest to kill him, and to do that he had to wait until he fought his brother, surely he would either get killed or wounded enough to make it easy. He sighed inwardly, turning away from the couple, he only hoped that Sasuke hadn't already tried restoring his clan. His eyes flew open when he thought about that possibility, he turned back to Sakura, wondering what they had done.

"they didn't, did they?" he whispered to himself.


	4. Shadows

(A/N ok all the words in "is Naruto thinking, all the words in is the kyuubi talking)

chuckles evilly

"what do you want kyuubi, stay out of this"

the Uchiha has chosen her and your going to kill him

"how do you know?"

'because, Kitsune have a keen sense of these kinds of things'

Naruto scowled at the kyuubi's words, he really didn't want to believe that they had started to restore the clan, he just hoped he was right. He layed back down, curling up into a ball and ignoring the mockery of the kyuubi in his head. He shut his eyes, falling asleep quickly, tomorrow he was going to go up against two Uchiha's, he knew that his mission was going to be tough, but he had to try.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waking Sakura out of her sleep.

Her head shot up, looking around franticly, she was alone in the tent. She yawned, crawling out of the tent. Naruto grinned at her, she looked over at Sasuke, he smirked.

"Todays the day"Naruto said, she nodded.

They put up their tents, dashing into the trees, heading towards their destination; they were all ready to destroy the shadow that haunted their past. Naruto stared off, determined to beat Itachi, and determined to finish his mission, no matter how much it would kill him inside.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination, a small clearing; a lone akatsuki member standing, almost waiting for them.

"well well, Sasuke-kun, you finally came, and you brought me the Kyuubi" Itachi smirked.

"Itachi Uchiha" Sakura whispered, staring off at the black haired man in front of the group.

Sasuke stepped forward, giving his brother an emotionless stare, which he returned equally.

"Itachi!"Naruto growled, he had already started using the kyuubi's chakra, his eyes dark red, claws and fangs appeared.

"Naruto no!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late, he had already dashed at Itachi, but he only looked like a blur at the speed he was going.

Naruto landed a punch on Itachi's stomach, Itachi flew back, not ready for the hit. Sasuke went from Sakura's side, dashing at the fighting two, his eyes turning into the infamous sharingan. Sakura, Sai, and team hebi just watched as the three battled deathly. Sasuke fell to the ground, Sai dashed in, helping him up. They both attacked Itachi, Sasuke sliced Itachi's arm with his katana, Sai broke his left wrist, which didn't seem to do much to slow Itachi down. They were getting beat, it was three against one and they still were no match. Not until Naruto started losing control, Sakura watched as a fourth tail started to form behind Naruto. She remembered the last time this had happened, she knew that he wasn't himself, and that he couldn't control himself any longer. Naruto was now dashing around Itachi at unimaginable speed, punching Itachi hard each time he came around to the front. Finally, Itachi was barely moving, holding his arm but still standing, Naruto charged his rasengan, the biggest one Sakura had ever seen. He thrusted it into Itachi's stomach, going completely through the Uchiha's body. Itachi fell to the ground, dead and unmoving. Sasuke thought it was all over, he thought that everything, all his pain, was finally over. He turned to Sakura, smirking, he was about to walk to her when he was hit in the back. He fell over, painfully hitting the ground. Naruto was still in kyuubi form, he stalked up to Sasuke, who was in pain on the ground. Naruto let out a sound, not a growl, more like a roar. He was going to strike Sasuke down, kill him and finish everything off. Sakura couldn't take the pain of losing Sasuke again, she ran up to the two, standing between them.

"Naruto stop!!"she yelled, desperately, tears streaming to her chin.

Naruto paused for a moment, his hand slowly dropping to his side,

"Sakura?" he whispered, Sakura could tell he was trying to break control of the kyuubi.

He went quiet, she thought he was winning, but soon she found herself being kicked in the stomach, she flew back, hitting a tree hard.

"Sakura!"Sasuke yelled, she was out, laying on the ground below the tree.

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto hard, his sharingan flaring dangerously, the kyuubi laughed.

"you love her" he said, the kyuubi's voice coming from Naruto's body.

Sasuke glared harder, even though the kyuubi was right, Sasuke was still pissed.

Kyuubi snickered at the Uchiha's rage, It was very amusing to watch him get so mad over some girl.

"Karin!"Sasuke yelled, standing up.

Karin winced,

"h-hai?" she asked, scared for dear life.

"get Sakrua out of here, help her. If she dies, I'll come after you first!" Sasuke growled.

Karin gulped,

"H-hai!" she said, she didn't want to die.

She and Suigetsu picked Sakura up, carrying her off with Juggo right behind them. Once they were out of sight Sasuke pulled out his sword,

"come!"he yelled, Kyuubi smirked.

"finally"


	5. The last day

Karin and Suigetsu found a spot, not too far from Naruto and Sasuke, but still at a safe distance. They sat Sakura down next to a small creek. Karin kneeled down next to the pink haired woman, washing blood off of her face. Sakura's eyes slowly opened, looking up at Karin,

"is..the..baby ok?"she asked, weakly.

The whole team looked shocked, Karin turned away, her eyes filled with hatred for the woman. But, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't do anything to her, not unless she wanted to die.

"i don't know, we have to get a doctor."Karin mumbled, still not looking at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes closed,

"wheres Sasuke-kun, and Naruto?" she asked.

"they're fighting, we were ordered to keep you safe" Juugo said.

Sakura nodded silently, opening her eyes and looking down at her stomach, she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I can't save you" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Blood splattered across the ground, the Kyuubi roared in pain, but it faded into a whimper of her, from Naruto. The Kyuubi's cloak faded and Naruto fell to the ground, Sasuke panted, watching as Naruto fell.

"finally" he whispered.

He took a step forward, going to finish Naruto off, but a sharp pain went throughout his body. He clutched his stomach, where a gaping wound resided, he fell next to Naruto, passing out.

Karin helped Sakrua walk back to the battled field, her eyes widened when she saw the two just laying there.

"Sasuke-kun!Naruto!" she yelled, detaching herself from Karin and running over to the two.

She pulled them both close to her, hugging both tightly.

"why"she whispered.

2 Years later

"Kyosuke!" the said boy stopped in his tracks, smiling and giggling as his parents walked up to him.

"mommy, daddy" he grinned, his jade eyes lighting up.

The pink haired woman picked up her two year old child and hugging him,

"hehe, daddy daddy" the youngster grinned, stretching his arms out towards his onyx eyed father.

"hold him Sasuke" The said man smirked, taking the small child from his wife,

Sakura, shook her head, walking up the the site, a frown set on her face as she and Sasuke approached,

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you couldn't help...Naruto" Sakura sighed, looking down at the grave in front of her.

She turned to Sasuke and Kyosuke, hugging them both,

"remember, he'll always be here in memory"Sasuke said, kissing the top of Sakura's head.

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek as she nodded.

"mommy sad?"Kyosuke asked.

Sakura laughed,

"no honey, just remembering a great friend."

* * *

**_I'm so sad that it all had to end so quickly, this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it._**

**_Yuki_**


End file.
